


Attrazione magnetica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Blindato attaccamento [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble sulla coppia Cherik.[Ambientata nell'universo creato da Giorni di un futuro passato].





	1. Chapter 1

Attrazione magnetica

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt Multifandom:   
Ordito  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Eterne discussioni  
  
"Tu non capisci l'ordito di questo mondo. Per quanto combatteremo finirà che i sapiens ci stermineranno, se non agiremo per primi" ringhiò Erik. Si tolse il caschetto e lo mise sopra il tavolo. Socchiuse gli occhi dalle sopracciglia ingrigite e cespugliose. Charles sospirò e negò con il capo.   
"Erik, no. Non è per forza così" ribatté. Strinse con le mani i braccioli della sedia a rotelle.   
"Il futuro può essere cambiato. Non c'è un ordito o una trama prestabilita. Ho salvato Raven e, con il tempo, salveremo gli altri mutanti" ribatté. Erik si massaggiò le tempie e i suoi occhi s'incontrarono con quelli dell'altro.   
"Non è una partita a scacchi. Non potrai ribaltare il risultato all'ultimo secondo. Si tratta di vite umane" rispose secche. Charles annuì e un rivolo di sudore gli scese sul capo privo di capelli.   
"Lo so, ma riuscirò a salvare ogni vita... Anche la tua" rispose con tono fermo. Erik gli sorrise.   
"Vedremo" ribatté.

  
Scritta sentendo: l'Amv Vacant Heart.  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Fantasmi del passato  
  
Erik allungò il braccio, tenendo le dita unite e fece cadere a terra il re degli scacchi fatto di metallo. Abbassò lo sguardo, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli fluenti sotto il cappello che indossava. Si sentiva lo stormire delle foglie del parco tutt'intorno. Abbassò lo sguardo, si sollevò la manica e si guardò il braccio.  
"214782" lesse a bassa voce il numero inciso sulla pelle. Accarezzò il marchio e corrugò la fronte. Delle urla ovattate gli risuonarono nelle orecchie e strinse con forza gli occhi.  
-Sono solo ricordi- pensò. Avvertì il rumore ritmico di due ruote che sbattevano contro il terreno cigolando e si coprì il braccio.  
"Aspetti da molto?" domandò Charles. Erik si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò.  
"No, vecchio amico mio. Come sempre spacchi il secondo" rispose. Xavier sorrise e annuì.  
"A cosa pensavi?" domandò gentilmente. Erik si ticchettò con indice e medio la tempia.  
"Dovresti entrare qui dentro per saperlo" ribatté. Charles sospirò e negò con il capo.  
"No, lo sai che non voglio farlo senza motivo" rispose secco.

  
Scritta sentendo: l'Amv Vacant Heart.  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Klaus  
  
Erik sollevò il fascicolo e socchiuse gli occhi guardando la fotografia di un uomo incollata sopra di esso. Si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.  
 "Dottor Schmidt. Nome sconosciuto. Età sconosciuta. Nazionalità tedesca. Il cognome ha fatto supporre fosse fratello o parente stretto di Johann Schmidt meglio conosciuto come Teschio Rosso. Altri nomi con cui è stato conosciuto: Sebastian Shaw" lesse. Sopra la mano libera, sistemata a conca con le dita rivolte verso l'alto, faceva volteggiare una monetina.  
"Genetista, scienziato riconosciuto colpevole di una serie di esperimenti nei campi di concentramento". Concluse, rimise il fascicolo dentro la carpetta e la chiuse. La gettò dentro un cassetto, lo fece incassare al suo posto con un tonfo secco e lo chiuse a chiave. Tirò indietro la poltroncina nera con le ruote e si alzò in piedi. Passò accanto alla scrivania, si strinse la cravatta e raggiunse la finestra. Fece atterrare la monetina in una mano e la chiuse a pugno.  
"Quindi resti sotto nome sconosciuto, Klaus" mormorò. Appoggiò l'altra mano sul vetro e si voltò sentendo dei tonfi. Si sentì qualcuno gemere e ansimare dietro la porta, la maniglia si abbassò e Charles entrò.  
"Eccoti, è parecchio che ti cerco" si lamentò il professore. Erik avanzò verso di lui e gli si fermò davanti.  
"Hank dovrebbe aiutarti quando ci sono delle scale" ringhiò. Xavier sorrise.  
"Lo sai che ogni tanto deve lavorare". Lo scusò, chiudendo gli occhi. Erik sospirò.

  
Nota dell'autrice: Erik, Charles non è un tedesco e non regge l'alcool quanto te xD.  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Sbronza a mezzanotte  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Charles ubriaco  
  
"Erik non capisci" farfugliò Xavier. Le sue gote erano arrossate, gli occhi liquidi.  
"I Sapiens non hanno bisogno del gene x ..." biascicò. Dimenò l'indice e ridacchiò.  
"Hanno mutazione fighe già di loro, come gli occhi di due colori". Singhiozzò ripetutamente.  
"Io so solo che non ti devo mai più far bere tanto" ribatté Erik. Aggrottando la fronte e spingendo la carrozzella lungo il cortile.  
"Anche una sbronza a mezzanotte è una variabile interessante del genoma della vita!" sbraitò Charles, dimenando le braccia. Erik roteò gli occhi, la sedia a rotelle saltellava sulla ghiaia.  
"Non immaginavo tu avessi un lato più infantile di mio figlio Pietro" borbottò.  
  
[106].

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: "Is this the end of everything? | Or just a new way to bleed?,"(Evanescence, New Way to Bleed)   
  
  
Cap.5 Un nuovo inizio  
  
"E' questa la fine di tutto?" domandò Erik. Guardò il timbro numerico accanto al precedente sul suo braccio ossuto dalla pelle grigiastra. Il vestito a righe gli ricadeva largo sul corpo smunto. Alzò lo sguardo, vide l'ombra dei piedi di una sentinella illuminati dai fulmini e dai lampi fuori dalla cella. Il ticchettio della pioggia gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. La sentinella si allontanò con passi cadenzati. Si sentivano di sottofondo grida e singhiozzi.  
Guardò le sbarre di plastica esplodere e sgranò gli occhi. Wolwerine saltò all'interno.  
"Seguimi, il professore ha un piano" ordinò.  
\- O è solo un nuovo modo per sanguinare? - si chiese Lehnsherr. Seguì Wolwerine fuori dalla cella.  
  
[107].


	2. Amore sotto le feste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Cherik dedicata a chiunque ami la coppia.

Amore sotto le feste  
  


“Erik, guarda che non hai bisogno di festeggiare solo per me” disse Charles ed osservò l’altro far volare una pentola e una padella verso il piano cottura.

“Io festeggio l’ _hannukkah_ ” rispose Erik. Aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua e gli stipetti con i suoi poteri, andando a prendere un bicchiere. Charles arrossì.

“Non lo ricordavo” sussurrò. Erik riempì il bicchiere d’acqua e la versò nella pentola. Chiuse il rubinetto e si voltò, alzò la mano e fece volare la sedia a rotelle dell’altro fino a sé.

“Erik!” si lamentò. Erik mise giù la sedia a rotelle, si piegò e lo baciò.

“Buone feste, amore” sussurrò. Charls contraccambiò il bacio.

[107]

 


End file.
